


Games

by AnaNovak (mxrvelled)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, But I'm a Hypocrite, Cocky Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Human Castiel, Humanized Angels, I Typically Don't Like High School AUs, Innocent Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Older Dean, Sexting, Spin the Bottle, Underage Castiel, Underage Drinking, Younger Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvelled/pseuds/AnaNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more, Cas wondered how he’d let himself get talked into this. It was Lucifer who’d suggested it and Gabriel who’d been the first to go along with it- that should have been a red flag already. But here he was, and Gabe had just said he couldn’t back out now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, I generally don't like high-school alternate universes, but I'm a hypocrite, so here's a big fat high-school alternate universe.

Once more, Cas wondered how he’d let himself get talked into this. It was Lucifer who’d suggested it and Gabriel who’d been the first to go along with it- that should have been a red flag already. But here he was, and Gabe had just said he couldn’t back out now.

Growing up, Castiel had always heard that Spin-the-Bottle was an essential part of high-school parties, but as a senior he’d managed to avoid that embarrassment up until this point. Just his luck that just before graduation, he’d break that streak.

Gabe had pulled Cas down into the circle right next to him, meaning Cas was set up to go second. _Just perfect_ , he thought dismally. He didn’t even know half the people here, let alone know them well enough to be comfortable kissing any of them. He’d only ever kissed somebody once, for Heaven’s sake. He stared at the floor, determined not to blush as the boy next to him went to Spin the Bottle.

That boy Castiel knew. His name was Sam Winchester and he was in Cas’s grade at school. He’d never really spoken to Sam, but at least he knew his name. Right before Sam did spin the bottle, Castiel heard a cocky voice from the other side of the circle remark, “Dude, if you have to kiss me, I’m gonna tear you a new one.”

Cas looked up to see who had spoken. It was an older boy- he looked older than the other seniors in the circle- and Cas had to tear himself away from staring. The boy was gorgeous- tan, blonde, with impossibly green eyes.

“Dean, man, now that image is seared into my brain,” Sam complained. Cas furrowed his brow, trying to figure out the relationship between the two.

Gabe leaned over to Cas and offered, helpfully, “That’s Dean, Sam’s brother.”

 _Oh_ , Cas thought, _that explained it_.

Without further ado, Sam spun the bottle in the center of the circle. When it slowed to a stop, a group of girls toward the side giggled and several guys let out a whoop. Sam blushed, seeing that the bottle indicated right at a pretty, blonde girl. “That’s Jess,” Gabe mumbled, “ _Everybody_ knows Sam’s got that hots for her. She’s a junior, and if Sam wasn’t there already I’d be all over that.”

Castiel blushed and looked back towards the center of the circle. Jess and Sam had edged toward the center and in just a moment, the two kissed awkwardly. Met by catcalls and jeers, they pulled apart quickly and returned to their respective seat.

Cas almost yelped as he realized that almost the entire group was looking at him. “My turn?” he mumbled, less-than-eagerly. He stood up, his legs almost shaking. Of course, it didn’t help that Gabriel had practically shoved him into the center of the circle.

With a gulp, Castiel spun the bottle. It was his high-school rite of passage, he supposed. It seemed to spin for hours on end, revolving in slow motion on the floor. Castiel supposed he should have some idea who he wanted it to be, but he could hardly form a coherent thought as he stared at the bottle. He almost didn’t comprehend that the bottle had stopped when it did; his eyes slowly wandered down the neck of the bottle and he felt his eyes widen when he saw whom it pointed to.

Dean, the green-eyed pretty boy.

Dean, Sam’s brother.

Dean, the oldest boy there- Cas idly thought he had to be out of school already at least.

A voice with a slow, self-assured drawl to it snapped Cas out of his trance. “You don’t have to look so scared- I don’t bite… I mean, if you’re into that, then…”

Another boy- his name was Samandriel, Castiel knew- edged at Dean, elbowing him playfully in the ribs. “Don’t mess with him, can’t you see he’s nervous?”

The older boy let out a confident laugh and entered the circle with Cas. “You’re cute, I’ll give you that,” he said and Cas blushed, looking away.

Without another word, Dean took Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him solidly. Cas, not sure exactly how to respond, could only edge closer.

Dean’s lips were warm against Castiel’s. Soft, too, and he tasted like sweet mint. Only when people started to jeer from around the circle did Cas snap out of the trance. As Dean pulled away, he nipped at Cas’s lower lip. Cas flushed, his eyes flying open at the feeling, but Dean had already retreated back to his spot in the circle, his face nonchalant as if he hadn’t just nibbled the younger boy’s lip.

His heart fluttering in his chest, Cas stoically retreated back to his own seat. Once again, Gabriel elbowed him in the ribs. “Dude, you guys kissed for, like, ten seconds. The game doesn’t require you to go all full-frontal, man," he jeered.

Cas swallowed hard, nodding. “Sorry,” he managed to stutter, but Gabriel had already edged into the circle for his turn, pumping his fist in the air as he spun the bottle.

* * *

 

Cas had left once Lucifer had stolen alcohol his father had locked in the cellar. He’d already played Spin the Bottle tonight, Cas reasoned, he didn’t want to add drunkenness to his list.

He was starting his walk home when he heard a voice behind him. “Leaving already?”

Cas nodded shyly. “Think so,” he replied and turned around. He didn’t know exactly why he was hardly surprised when he saw it was Dean.

“That’s a shame,” Dean remarked dryly, taking a step closer. Cas realized he had instinctively edged back against the side of the house. The older boy ambled over and Castiel bit his lip, hardly daring to look him in the eyes. Dean pulled a phone from his pocket and passed it over to Cas. “Gimme’ your number?”

Cas nodded and typed his full name (Castiel J. Novak) and his phone number into Dean’s phone before handing it back over with a slight smile. “Here,” he said.

Dean flashed him a confident smile and winked, “Thanks, angel,” he murmured.

With a sudden burst of confidence he hadn’t known he had, Cas hopped up on his tiptoes and kissed Dean again.


	2. Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been four days since the party- not too long, Cas supposed, but somehow he still was altogether eager for Dean to text him. It had started to feel like the older boy wasn't intending on doing so, but then... well, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few requests for a second chapter, so here it is! I've decided I like this one, so there will be more on the way...

Cas was starting to wish that he’d gotten Dean’s phone number too, instead of just giving him his. It had only been five days since the party, but Cas was already surprisingly impatient. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this; it seemed that he was almost constantly checking his phone on the off chance that Dean had texted him. Another day went by; it was now Friday, the Friday after the party. Castiel’s parents weren’t home- not that that was an unusual event, as Zachariah and Naomi Novak travelled a lot promoting the stock firm that they owned- but that always left an unpleasant silence throughout the house. Cas could hardly bring himself to leave his room; it was easier to deal with this silence in the smaller room than throughout the expansive house.

And then, when he’d almost completely abandoned the thought that Dean had ever intended to text him at all, Castiel heard the ding of a notification on his phone. He briefly chuckled, thinking that he’d never rushed so quickly to grab his phone. An image file, from Unknown Number. Cas quickly created a contact for that number, typing “Dean Winchester” as the contact name. Then Cas opened the image file.

It was... a dick pic? Castiel's eyes widened, his lips pursing. He'd never received- or sent, for that matter, or even taken- a dick pic, so he didn't really know what to think. Nevertheless, he couldn't take his eyes away.  _It was... pretty_ , Cas thought. Nicely arched, the head flushed a rosy pink color, with a strong, shapely hand wrapped around the thick shaft.  _Dean's hand_ , Cas reflected for a moment.  _Dean's dick_ , Cas thought with a twinge of heat.

He took his phone in hand to type a response, then realized that he had no idea of what to say. How does one respond to a dick pic? Cas blushed as he realized that there was a tightness growing at the front of his jeans. With just a tinge of embarrassment, Cas thought that the only proper way might be to send a dick pic of his own.

Blushing, Castiel brought his hand down to the fly of his jeans. With a soft sigh, he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans, then slipped the waistband of his boxers down, freeing the half-hardness of his semi-erection. As he began to slowly slide his hand down the shaft, he felt a rush of inadequacy. From the picture, he gauged Dean to be a solid seven inches, his cock thick and aesthetically pleasing. He worked himself to full hardness, biting his lip as he raised his phone once more.

He took a photo, his hand still circling the shaft just as in Dean's photo, his thumb resting on the head, precome beading at the slit. With only a moment of hesitation, he clicked _Send_.

After just a moment, a message from Dean popped up. **Want to come over?**

Cas bit his lip and typed back a response.  **Sure. Address?**

**84 Lawrence Blvd.**

**Be there in**   **twenty** , Cas responded. Lawrence Boulevard- that wasn't too far away. He could walk there.

So Castiel zipped up his pants once again and glanced in the mirror as he walked out of his bedroom. His hard-on was still apparent, but not totally obvious. He ran a hand through his dark hair, mussing it further. He walked downstairs, grabbing his house keys as he went. He left the house, locking the front door as he did. He did like this part of having his parents gone- at least now he could come and go as he pleased. Within about fifteen minutes of walking, he found Lawrence Lane, and turned onto the street. Ninety-six, ninety-two, eighty-eight, then eighty-four. Cas looked up at the house, filing away the image.  _Dean's house_ , he thought. It was a nice-looking house: neat white clapboard siding, a pale, clean color scheme, with a carefully tended front lawn. He walked up the driveway, hesitating for a moment before knocking at the front door.

A thundering of footsteps, the sound of someone running down stairs, and the door opened. Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw Dean- he looked even prettier than Cas remembered him looking at the party. Blondish hair, eyes too green to be real, tall, strong-looking.

“Hey,” Dean said nonchalantly, and Cas grinned despite himself.

“Hey,” he responded.

“Parents aren’t home,” Dean explained, “And Sam’s out on some nerd field trip. I was bored.”

Cas laughed slightly and said, “Mine aren’t home either.”

Dean smiled easily, then stepped away from the door. “Er, come in?” he suggested. Cas did so, glancing around as he walked into the foyer. Dean had picked up a beer bottle off of a counter and took a swig from it before turning to Cas and offering, “Want one?”

Castiel looked down. He’d never drank before and he was considering turning down the offer before curiosity got the best of him. “Sure,” he said, “Thanks.”

Dean nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and popping the top off before handing it to Cas. The younger boy took it from him and swallowed down a mouthful, cringing slightly at the almost-metallic taste.

To his embarrassment, Dean laughed. “Nasty at first, I know,” he said good-naturedly, but Cas blushed.

Dean sat down on a couch, leaning easily against the back. When he motioned for Cas to sit next to him, Cas complied, sitting at the other end of the couch. As much as he hated to admit it, he was fascinated by the older boy, by the way his generous lips curved into a smile, by the way his long eyelashes framed his eyes, by the way his jaw was both curved and sharp.

“Sorry about earlier,” Dean said after a moment, looking down, though he somehow still looked confident despite the gesture.

Castiel stuttered, “Er, it’s fine. I mean, I didn’t mind.” He cursed himself for the awkwardness of this response, but Dean’s good-natured smirk made him feel slightly bolder about it.

“You didn’t?” Dean chuckled.

“Not at all,” Cas responded.

With a smirk, the older boy leaned closer to Cas to whisper, “I can’t say I minded either.”

And with that, Dean took Castiel’s face in his hands kissed him once more, in the same hard-but-soft manner Cas remembered from the two times before.

 

 

 

 


End file.
